Testing for groundwater pollution is routine and necessary around many types of industrial and commercial facilities in which waste, spilled chemicals, and the like may contaminate nearby groundwater. Such testing typically includes employing monitoring wells and collecting water from these monitoring wells to test for contaminants. While there are many devices that may be used for such collecting of water from the monitoring wells, bailers are a preferred way to gather these samples. Bailers are elongated, hollow structures that typically have a one-way valve at the bottom for water to enter into. A typical bailer is attached to a rope or cord at a top end, and is lowered into the monitoring well to allow the liquid in the monitoring well to enter into the bailer through the one-way valve, and then simply lifted up out of the well. Such bailers are in wide use because they require no internal power and are inexpensive to fabricate and use. However, because the internal workings of the bailers typically require some moving parts, the bailers must be assembled from pre-fabricated pieces, and typically have at least capping bodies at either end of the bailer. Since conventional bailers are typically constructed of a plastic polymer, these end parts are typically welded to the body of the bailer. However, the welding of these components are problematic, at least in that spot welding produces too weak a bond which may come apart in use, and ultrasonic welding, which produces a stronger bond, is prohibitively expensive. This is especially problematic when dissimilar plastics are used in the fabrication of the bailer, because very good bonds are needed when welding different polymers. Therefore, there exists a need for a bailer that may be fabricated and assembled without problems such as these.